Halcyon
Halcyon is a criminal organization that has interests and operations around the globe. After being attacked by Jackdaw in the Black Dawn, Halcyon recruited the Protagonist to carry out missions for them. As of 2012, Halcyon is in a shadow war with Phoenix, its enemy organization. The Leader of Halcyon is The Director. Symbolic In real life, Halcyon is a tropical Asian or African kingfisher with brighty coloured plumage. In EP, Halcyon's colors are cold (you can see some decorations with cold-colored backlight in Halcyon's HQ), such as blue and turquoise (which could be seen on one of former EP thumbnails with Halcyon). Halcyon also has coat of arms, which can be seen in Halcyon (cinematic). Man with question mark instead of head probably means that it's shadow and mystery organization. Globe behind him means, that Halcyon is a global organization. Olive branch is symbol of peace and diplomacy, however, Halcyon doesn't seem to be very peaceful. Story The Past Halcyon was founded in unknown year in the past. Nothing more is known. 2007 Halcyon operatives Wren and Rose are sent to assassinate Jackdaw. Wren shoots him twice and drops a burning building on him. Jack survives. 2012 Black Dawn Rose and 2 unknown operatives attack Dawn Valley Defence Lab in Phoenix, Arizona to steal info related to REDACTED. During the escape, an unknown person shoots their van with a grenade launcher, kills 2 operatives and wounds Rose. She later gets arrested and sent to Wargate. The mission is failed. The Freelancer Halcyon hires a local freelancer, a.k.a The Protagonist to steal evidence about Black Dawn from police station. (S)he successfully completes the mission. Halcyon (cinematic) Wren and The Director discuss the evidences, found by The Protagonist and find out that the culprit of attack on their operatives was Jackdaw and that Rose was sent to Wargate. They decide to start a rescue operation and invite The Protagonist to Halcyon. (S)he accepts invitation. Jackdaw becomes primary target for Halcyon. The Blacksite The Protagonist successfully rescues Rose from Wargate and gives her his/her custom Raven Rose (cinematic) After her rescue, Rose discusses the events of 2007 with The Director. She proves that burning building fell on Jackdaw and tells she doesn't know how did he survive. The Director promotes Rose to mission coordinator. 2014 The Financier Jackdaw is no longer working alone - he has some shadow organization, similar to Halcyon. It is known that Ryan Ross, a millionaire, supports it. The Protagonist with Rose as the mission coordinator infiltrates his penthouse in New York, steals records of his transactions and kidnaps or eliminates him. The war between Halcyon and Phoenix starts, Jack's organization, starts. 2015 The Deposit The Protagonist infiltrates in Cincinnati Trust Bank to steal Phoenix's stash. This is one of hardest targets, but (s)he successfully completes the mission. Critical The Protagonist meets Rose at the Shooting Range to tell Rose that Wren has got a new mission for them. The Lakehouse and Dedication The Protagonist defects to Phoenix for unknown reasons. The Withdrawal The Protagonist robs one of Halcyon's banks and gets 6 bags of cash. 2017 Payoff The Protagonist meets Jackdaw in shed in a forest and gets cash for The Scientist. He says that the war between Halcyon and Phoenix is almost over. Known Members *The Protagonist (formerly) *Wren *Rose *The Director *Falcon *Two unnamed operatives in Black Dawn (cinematic) Known Missions *Black Dawn *The Freelancer *The Blacksite *The Financier *The Deposit *The Lakehouse (presumably) Category:Organizations